Forever and Always
by 0X-PunkyMonkey-X0
Summary: "S-so...You'll always be mine, right?" A fluffy one shot set after a certain asian couples wedding...


**WHOOOO! Another Hetalia one-shot!**  
**IMMA ON FIRE BABEH!**  
**Joking aside, I haven't been able to come up with a good comedy for this pairing, so I wrote fluffiness!**  
**ITS FLUFFEHHHH!**  
**(I know it sucks, but enjoy!)**  
**It's set after the wedding of...**  
**...well, you'll find out!**

The after party had been a blast.

The ever so drunk England was given the newlywed couple drunken congratulations, France was skipping around the room, throwing rose petals everywhere (he had been the flower girl during the ceremony), singing something in French, presumably about love. China had slipped out early to avoid the commotion, leaving Russia stood alone in a dark corner, muttering about how sweet the newlyweds looked together, and how much he couldn't wait to pound them both into the dirt. Of course, Germany and Italy were chatting excitedly to the newlyweds, whilst Greece slept on a chair, and Turkey poked him with a bendy straw, giggling furiously. As for Japan, he stood next to his bride, smiling excitedly. That was until Italy took him to the dance floor to dance to his favourite song.

The party had ended, and the couple headed off to a luxurious looking hotel. They hopped out, trying to compose themselves so that they could check in. Once they had finally done that, they ran up to their room, hand in hand, giggling and laughing like maniacs. Japan unlocked the door, holding it open for Taiwan, who skipped happily inside. He turned on the light, and Taiwan gasped at how pretty the room was. The cream walls were covered in spectacular paintings, and the wooden frames complemented the oak furniture. Towards the back of the room there was a set of double doors, leading to a concrete balcony. Taiwan was about to say something, but her breath got caught in her throat as she heard the door slam and felt a pair of strong arms sweep her off of her feet. Her lips were met by Japans for a brief period of time. She pulled away, giggling, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Y-you scared me Kiku!" She laughed. Japan chuckled a little and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my darling" He said apologetically, giving her another kiss.

For a minute or two they stood, gazing into each others eyes. Taiwan broke the stillness by giving Japan a quick peck on the lips, which surprised him. He simply smiled and did a twirl. Japan set her down on the bed, and laid next to her. Again, she wrapped his arms around him, and he wrapped his around her waist. They both laid there for a while, cherishing each others warmth and presence. Taiwan snuggled into his chest, sighing happily. Japan ran his slender fingers through her long hair, and kissed her on top of the head. She turned onto her side to face him, as did he. She rested her forehead against his. Japan smiled as he closed the gap between them, locking them both in a soft, sweet kiss. Taiwan broke away and sat up. Japan looked at her in concern.

"Is everything alright?" He enquired, sitting up as well. She faced her husband and smiled sweetly at him, stroking his cheek with her hand. Taiwan put herself on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothings wrong. Everything is perfect…" She said softly, and then resumed their kiss. Japan broke away this time, drawing the curtains of the four poster bed shut…

Later that night, Japan stirred, waking himself up. He blinked as light flooded his eyes.

"_Is it morning already?_" He thought to himself. He shook the thought away as he realised the bedroom light was still on. Quietly, he pulled himself out of bed and turned the light of. He turned around and looked at his sleeping wife. She looked heavenly in the moonlight, and a small smile graced her face.

"_Oh how I adore that woman…_" Japan thought, stretching. He made his way over to the balcony, opening the doors silently, stepping out, and then closing them again. He leant on the concrete railing, letting the gentle night breeze blow his hair out of his face. The town below was peaceful, although the occasional cheering of drunks pierced the silence.

"Probably Englishmen…" He laughed to himself. He looked into the night sky, gasping in awe at the thousands of stars above him. Suddenly, one flew downwards. "_A shooting star! Quick Japan, make a wish!_" Italy's words sounded in his head.

Japan thought for a moment and smiled a little.

"I wish…" He began "That she'll stay by my side, forever and always…"

A small laugh behind him made him jump. He turned around, startled. Taiwan was stood at the doors in her white nightgown, blushing and smiling.

"I…I…uh, u-uh…uh…" He stammered, feeling his face get hotter and redder. He buried his face in his hands. Taiwan stepped over, prying his hands away from his face. She held his hands in hers, smiling at her beetroot faced husband.

"Y'know…You don't have to wish for that…" She said softly, looking down at his hands. Japan relaxed, and pulled one of her hands to his lips, kissing it softly.

Taiwan pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"I love you so much…" He said. Taiwan smiled at this.

"I love you more!" She insisted. Japan broke the hug to look at her.

"That's impossible!" He teased, a playful smile appearing on his face. Taiwan pouted.

"Ok, you win! B-but it was a moral victory for me!" She joked. Japan laughed a little

"Is that so?" He asked, and Taiwan nodded in reply. They both turned towards the railing to admire the view.

After a few minutes, Japan broke the silence.

"S-so…you'll always be mine…right?" He asked timidly.

"Only if you can be mine!" She said. Japan put an arm around her.

"It's a deal" He started, sealing their new contract with a kiss "Forever and always?"

Taiwan grinned.

"Forever and always!"

**Oh god I've gone soft :D**

**HAHAHA**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this! It was really fun to write!**

**I WILL BE FUNNEH IN THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
